Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures." Voices * Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) * Richard Steven Horvitz (English) * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Latin American Spanish) * David Robles (Castilian Spanish) * Luis Posada (Catalan) * Emmanuel Curtil (French) * Gilbert Lachance (Canadian French) * Kim Hasper (German) * Pietro Ubaldi (Italian; As Piero Ubaldi) * Carlos Alberto Macedo (Portuguese) * Pedro Eugênio (Brazilian Portuguese) * Sohai Lee (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Zhāng Zhèn (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; As Zhāng Zèn) * Gwaan Sun-Pooi (Cantonese Chinese) * Jeong Jae-Heon (Korean) * Troells Toya (Danish) * Fred Meijer (Dutch) * Steve Kratz (Swedish) * Magnús Ragnarsson (Icelandic) * Kim Fangen (Norwegian) * Sumet Ong-Art (Thai) * Grigoriy Siyatvinda (Russian) * Artur Kaczmarski (Polish) * Antti Pääkkönen (Finnish) * Tamás Bolba (Hungarian) * Lorénzos Fragoúlis (Greek) * Ido Mosseri (Hebrew) * Hassan Hamdan (Arabic) Story Descriptions Crash Bandicoot is a male orange-furred bandicoot with orange fur, a gold yellow underbelly, a black nose, brown eyes, a dark orange spiky mohawk on top of his head, and wearing red fingerless gloves, blue pants, white socks, and red shoes with white shoelaces. Personality Relationships Coco Bandicoot Coco is Crash's little sister. Tawna Bandicoot Tawna is Crash's girlfriend, then wife. Mohawk Bandicoot Mohawk is Crash's youngest son. Sabrina Bandicoot Sabrina is Crash's oldest daughter. Luz Bandicoot Luz is Crash's oldest nephew. Lisa Bandicoot Lisa is Crash's youngest niece. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Area 54 * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * Party Time * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants